


Hey Jude

by CastielsProfoundBees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas sings, Dean has a nightmare, Fluff, Grace - Freeform, Hey Jude, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsProfoundBees/pseuds/CastielsProfoundBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel notices Dean's distress tug at his grace from Heaven and he follows it's lead to the boys most recent motel room. However when he finds Dean having a nightmare he tries his best to calm him by using methods that Mary once used to calm Dean as a young child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

As of late Cas had been busy trying to keep some form of organization in Heaven. With the war involving Raphael on the brink of anarchy things got pretty hectic for him. He was always on the constant pull of another person's schedule. He didn’t exactly mind, but he did want more time to help The Winchesters.  
  
He did visit them every night as inconspicuously as possible in whatever hotel room they're using. He does the usual and checks their vitals, makes sure they’re well. Every now and then he heals them to hurry along the healing process of whatever scar they had at the time. So far they've yet to notice and Cas would like it to stay that way.  
  
Today however had been long for him and he was stuck doing needless “paperwork” as the humans might prefer to it, in Heaven. He couldn't focus and he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. Just a feeling that seemed to tug at his grace and not leave. As night had befallen for The Winchesters however it got worse. They restless tug turned into pulls and violent thrashes.  
  
He couldn’t continue like this, he must find out what was wrong. So he closed his eyes and searched his grace. The only thing he could come across though was Dean. When he realised this everything seemed to make a little more sense. Every time Dean is distressed there is always a little tug on his grace, almost like a notification. He had been so busy that day that he hadn’t even realized that Dean was the one who was causing this.  
  
Cas quickly fled Heaven only saying a few parting words to Hannah before disappearing with the noise of wings trailing behind him.  
  
The boys stayed in an old motel again. It was an average motel with bland colored walls and a few noncommittal stock photos of landscapes were hung up. However what was different was that the boys had decided to take separate rooms today. There were two reasons for this: First off, Dean wanted some time alone; at least that's what he told Sam. Secondly, Sam had actually picked up a date from the library where he was studying lore.  
  
For these reasons Cas decided not to visit Sam, but from the lack of being deaf, he could definitely tell that Sam would not be needing any angelic assistance tonight. So he showed up in Dean’s room only to find him already in the motel bed. The sheets were pushed down by his feet slightly tangled and Dean himself was panting and almost ripping the bed sheets with the grip he had on them. He was whimpering slightly in what sounded like pain or fear. His breath was coming in short gasps and it made Castiel want to just tell him it was going to be alright.  
  
Now by any other description one might have thought that Dean had just been dreaming something lewd again and just left him on his way. It was obvious, albeit that this was not the good sort of dream Cas would have preferred.  
  
So he approached Dean’s bed with caution and resisted the urge to skim his internal turmoil; he decided that if Dean found out about him looking in on his thoughts though, he would be extremely angry. So instead Cas sat down gently onto the bed which only caused Dean to whimper a little louder and flinch away from the movement. Cas looked at him with something akin to sympathy, he wanted to help but just did not know how.  
  
With a lack of initiative approach Cas put two fingers to Dean’s moist with sweat forehead. This immediately made him flinch, but Cas held him still and searched until he found something that may help him. He knew Dean wouldn't be happy with him looking inside his head, but, in the state he had been found in he’d much rather Dean be mad at him than terrified of something imaginary.  
  
He eventually found an old memory that Dean had always associated with being calm. It was a very old memory, one of when his mother was alive. The memory depicted a very young Dean and in his bed while his mother, Mary, sang softly to him the lyrics to _Hey Jude_.  
  
If it were anyone else Cas might’ve just refused; singing was never something he had grown fond of. But seeing Dean in such a pitiful state made him want to do anything possible to make him happier. So Cas sat a little closer to Dean and rested his head against the headboard. He slowly and gently moved Dean’s head to rest on his lap (Just like Mary had once done). The movements made Dean’s breath turn erratic and he thrashed every so slightly.  
  
Dean had begun mumbling incoherently now and Cas would just have to pretend to ignore that he didn’t hear his name. Cas took a breath before beginning, which was  a very human thing, he thought, after all he had no need to breathe. He started to move the hair out of Dean’s stricken and sweat drenched face and repeated the motion till Dean had quit thrashing.  
  
This is where Cas began to sing. Hey Jude was a simple song really, almost anyone could sing it.  
  
_Hey Jude,_  
  
_Don’t make it bad._  
  
_Sing a sad song and make it better._  
  
Dean’s breathing slowed after the next few verses. His stirring stopped and eventually he started to resume consciousness. He blinked a few times first to gather his surroundings. Before staring rather incredulously at Cas.  
  
“Cas?” he asked, voice rough with sleep.  
  
“Sorry for awakening you. You were having a nightmare, I couldn’t wake you.”  
  
  
Dean seemed to accept this as fact and just laid his head back on Cas’s lap. They didn’t say anything and Cas didn’t ask Dean to explain what he was dreaming about. When he wanted to tell him he would. Instead Cas just continued to smooth Dean’s hair out.  
  
“Will you keep singing?” Dean eventually asks after a while. His voice is drowsy and tired.  This is an uncharacteristic and vulnerable thing coming from Dean so part of Cas doubts he will remember this tomorrow which is what affects his next answer.  
  
“Of course I will.”  
  
_Hey Jude, don't be afraid._  
  
  
_You were made to go out and get her,_  
  
  
_The minute you let her under your skin,_  
  
  
_Then you begin to make it better._  
  
So Cas finishes the song and when he is done Dean is fast asleep a calm smile slightly playing on his face. Castiel considers his work done.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a plethora of nightmare!fics but I honestly can't get enough of them. So I wrote one of my own at around 1AM and this is the outcome. It came out pretty decent though and I think I put my own little spin on things. 
> 
> Any constructive criticism or comments are more than welcomed; they mean a lot to me! You can find me on Tumblr at Castielsprofoundbees.tumblr.com feel free to check it out and/or submit a prompt.


End file.
